Curious George Lost Episode (Episode 666)
I bet most of you know of a show called Curious George. The show is about a little monkey with an insatiable curiosity. Like George, children are intrigued by new things. They're natural explorers and scientists, and they're anxious to know how things work. But one day, I noticed a lost episode, this episode was meant to be the finale of the show, The episode never aired to due to extremely bad content that wasn't for kids. The creator of the show said that adults need to be 18 or older to watch it, But thankfully i hid a secret copy so no one notices me watching it. And by the way, I'll tell you why i got this copy of the missing lost episode. I went on Amazon and searched "Curious George DVDs". At the very bottom of the third page, there was a DVD named "curIOus geORge loST epISodE". It was poorly written in a blue Sharpie, and the DVD itself had no case, and it looked burnt. The good thing was that it was only 1 cents! I thought it was too good to be true, so I brought it. The DVD arrived just in forty-five minutes. "Quicker than I thought." I said in my mind. So, I went to my room, and popped it in the DVD player. The DVD started with a FBI Warning screen from 2005. Then it got to the Universal Home Entertainment logo. The Previews that were on this DVD included Land Before Time, Barbie Movies and Curious George Fundings. The Previews finally ended with the regular curious george dvd menu on almost every Curious George DVD. I press play and something i didn't know strangely happened. The dvd had no Universal logo. The theme song played normally and than it played in backwards and distorted, and the animation was a bit blurry. But I can recall some scenes. The episode was called "Episode 666" with George having a sinister expression and the episode started with the man with the yellow hat and Professor Wiseman''' coming back from the grocery store. "Where's that toy I wanted?" George asked with his Chuck Norris voice, while he looked in the shopping bags. "I'm sorry, George," the man remarked. "but it was all out of stock." Then, George started crying. But it didn't sound like his typical cry. It sounded like a human crying, as if the voice actor was crying. "I FUCKING HATE YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOUR BODIES GET CREMATED WHEN YOU DIE AND THEN I'LL KILL EVERY *****, EVERY FUCKING GOD DAMN BITCH, EVERY RUSSIAN GARBAGE, EVERY MUSLIM MUTTS, EVERY SLUTTY HISPANIC TRASH AND EVERY MEXICANS SCUMBAG AND I WILL APPEASE AND PLEASE DONALD TRUMP!!! HEIL TRUMP AND MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN!!!" George shouted. Wow, I never heard him use strong language before. I cringed at that. "GEORGE! THAT'S RACISM!!!" Wiseman yelled. "AND YOU DO NOT USE PROFANITY IN THIS HOUSE, MONKEY! I WILL GET THE POLICE ON YOU, YOU RACIST ANIMAL!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" The yelling was so loud, I had to turn my volume down. This is where things got scary. George closed his eyes for 10 seconds, then opened them, revealing two bloodshot eyes with the infamous DUN DUN DUN sound playing. George grabbed his Wiseman by the neck, and threw her at the wall. Then he pulled out a kitchen knife and it slowly approached Professor Wiseman. I was starting to get scared, and I pressed the power button. When I tried to turn the TV off, George looked straight at me and said this in a satanic voice: "You're going to help me, even if you like it or not." I chuckled. I thought he was just breaking the fourth wall. "STOP LAUGHING." "Now, do you understand, Geraldo?" I gasped, and thought to myself, "How does he know my name?". "Yeah, that's what I thought." George remarked. I now had goosebumps, sweating, my heart was beating, and was shaking. I continued to watch. Now, George stabbed Wiseman in the stomach repeatedly and realistic blood splattered on the screen. Soon, George ripped open the stomach and ate ALL of her intestines, while Professor Wiseman screamed to death. "YOU'RE NEXT, MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!" Caillou pointed to his the man with the yellow hat. George stabbed the man's eye socket, slit his neck, ate his throat, and blood surrounded the whole kitchen. His friend Allie, very angry at George, came in and told '''Bill and Hundley everything that George is a monster and that she's calling the police to arrest him. She yelled out "Bill, and Hundley, George is a monster! You hear me?! A monster! I really can't stand him anymore!!" I'm calling the police to arrest that backstabbing monster!" George then grabbed a gun and shot Allie in the chest, killing her instantly after he called the police. George then shot Bill and Hundley next, killing them as well. Then, George then starting to destroy everything in town and opened fire on people, Grand Theft Auto style. Then text appeared, it said "6 hours later" similar to how the timeskip with Spongebob episodes, and what was strange was that it acutally had the same French narrator as it does from Spongebob. After destroying his own hometown after killing tons of people for 6 hours then turned to the viewer and said: "In a few seconds, you will see nothing but darkness, and your life will be all pitch black. You were fucking stupid enough to watch this episode, you dumb bastard! Heil Trump!" and then turned a shotgun on himself and shot himself in the head with a shot of his corpse on the floor with the word "Wasted!" appeared for the rest of the episode as. Then, It cuts to George in hell. George looked around the place in fear. He tiptoed around the place and collapsed after seeing one of Santan's mutant creatures. The episode now showed unrelated test animation of the characters walking and running. A few seconds of the man with the yellow hat walking and running in place, a few seconds of George walking and running, and nearly a minute of the two walking and running together. The footage was distorted and Japanese text was present on the screen- "It looked like clay models that got life." There was now a shot of George standing in front of a black background and the PBS Kids mascot Dot and Dash was walking around in the distance. The animation now was the traditional animation style of a typical flash animaton. George has no fur, with anatomically correct features, and stared directly into the camera. His flesh began to rot away with the exception of his eyes which remained intact. George began to moan in a low voice. What remained of his lips curled into a smile, bits of flesh peeling off as this happened. He lifted up his decomposing arm manually and waved into the camera. His fingers dug into his eyes. Dark blood oozes out of their sockets. George began to scream and growl: “Don't you want it? Don't you want it? Don't you love it?” He dug so deep as to rip the entire top half of his head off. George gave a sigh of relief and began eating the flesh off of the skull before tossing it aside. He wrote the word "fun" on the screen with his rotting fingertips. The remaining 15 minutes of the episode were colour static accompanied by the shrill screams of a young woman. The word "fun" was turning white and zooms on screen. Then, it went to the credits, but it looked like it was written by a toddler. The writing looked like someone wrote with a red Crayola crayon. Then I heard, George's voice and he said "Lights out, Bitch." The TV froze, the lights flickered, and the power cut out for 2 seconds. After the power out, I was very creeped out. I had goosebumps, sweating, shaking, and my teeth were chattering. The next day, I emailed PBS kids and Universal about the missing episode a friend sent me. They knew about this episode, They banned this episode worldwide. A news report talked about this episode. That night, I couldn't sleep, While staring at the ceiling, I heard something coming from my kitchen. I went to see what it was. When i got there, There was nothing except for a kitchen cupboard open as if there was a ghost in my house. I told my parents about this. And we moved out for no reason. I had to move to Minnesota. To this day, I dare not to look at the same episode ever again or else it will hunt me the rest of my life. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Trollpasta Category:Demon/Devil Category:Curious George Category:DVD Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:When i was a young boy,my father took me to the city to see a marching band Category:666